Christmas Must Be Something More
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: The team is gathered at Garcia's Christmas party. What will happen when Garcia tries to help her friends? What will happen when Emily sees Reid's hidden talent?


**Christmas Must Be Something More  
><strong>Prompt: Christmas Must Be Something More- Taylor Swift

**What if ribbons didn't mean a thing?  
>Would the song still survive without five golden rings?<br>Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe?  
>What would happen if God never let it snow?<br>What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie?  
>Tell me, what would you find?<strong>

**You'd see that today holds something special.  
>Something holy, not superficial.<br>So, here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives.  
>It's something we all try to ignore,<br>And put a wreath up on your door.  
>So, here's something you should know that it for sure.<br>Christmas must be something more.**

It was Christmas Eve and everybody was at Garcia's Christmas party. Garcia looked around the room at everyone, smiling. Hotch and Dave were talking. JJ and Emily were laughing at something Morgan had said. Henry and Jack were playing around. Reid was walking over to play the piano.

Garcia couldn't help but notice how Emily watched Reid. Garcia knew Emily had a little crush on her co-worker. She also knew that Emily probably wasn't going to ever tell Reid about her feelings. That's where she had to step in and work her magic.

Reid started playing the piano. Everyone walked over to where he was. They never knew he knew how to play. He was actually really good.

**What if angels did not pay attention to all the things we wished they always do?  
>What if happiness came in a cardboard box?<br>Then, I think there is something we all forgot.  
>What would happen if presents all went away?<strong>

Reid had finished playing and everyone had went away. Everyone, except Emily. She stood, still in shock by Reid's amazing hidden talent.  
>"Reid, where did you learn to play like that?"<br>"I don't really know. I just began to play for my mother when I was a kid. I guess I taught myself."  
>"You're amazing, Reid. I never knew you had a hidden talent."<br>"Yeah, I guess I do." Reid said, smirking.

Emily sat down with Reid at the piano. they played together for a while. He taught her some new ways to play and she enjoyed every minute of it.

They sat and played for over a ahlf an hour. Soon, Emily was about to stand up, before something caught her eye. A mistletoe hung over their heads and reid was unaware of it.

Reid noticed that Emily had froze in her seat. He looked up to see what she might have seen. He gasped when he saw a mistletoe hanging over their heads.

**We get so caught up in all of it.**  
><strong>Business and relationships.<strong>  
><strong>Hundred mile and hour lives.<strong>  
><strong>And it's this time of year,<strong>  
><strong>And everybody's here.<strong>

Emily and Reid looked at each other. There was a look of shock in both of their eyes. Emily saw a look of something else in Reid's eyes that shocked her.

She was hoping he was right about what she saw. She slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She only kissed him for a second and pulled away.

When she pulled away, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her in for anothe kiss. The rest of the room faded away and all that was left was each other. Reid pulled away and they both smiled.  
>"Spencer..."<br>"Emily..." They both said in unison.  
>"Spencer, that was... amazing."<br>"I know. Emily, I have had feelings fro you for a long time."  
>"I've had feelings for you for a long time as well."<br>They both smiled and kissed again.

**It seems the last thing on your mind is that today holds something special.**  
><strong>Something holy, not superficial.<strong>  
><strong>So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives.<strong>  
><strong>It's something we all try to ignore.<strong>  
><strong>And put a wreath up on your door.<strong>  
><strong>But here's something you should know that is for sure.<strong>  
><strong>Christmas must be something more.<strong>


End file.
